Mikan and Natsume's Plan
by IvyOtaku
Summary: Mikan feels that Hotaru and Ruka are lonely, now that she's always with Natsume. She and Natsume come up with a plan to get them together. Will their plan be a success, or a disaster?


**Okee second fanfic! :D yesshhh I'm sorry they get out of character... Just, its a fanfic :DD soo haha! I don'y think I've seen many plans, where Hotaru and Ruka are the victims soo... i thought i'd write one :D**

**btw, Mikan doesn't say Ruka-pyon, because they're older soo... i had her grow out of it xD**

* * *

"Ne, Natsume…" I said looking over at a lonely Hotaru while Natsume twirled my hair in his fingers.

"Hn?" he said gazing at me

"Do you ever think Hotaru and Ruka get lonely? I mean, now that we're always together… Hotaru will always and forever be my best friend, and I care about her a lot, just now, you know how it is…"

"Maybe a bit…" Natsume said glancing over at Hotaru.

"I wonder… If there's a potential for Ruka and Hotaru to be together… They _do_ seem to act a little different towards each other…"

"Ruka does seem to be more quiet now. He's always been a great friend to me. I guess I do wanna repay him for all the times he stuck with me." he said.

"Awww, great!" I smile brightly, "I'm happy you care about Ruka!" Natsume smiles a bit at me. "But… what should we do to have them meet up?"

"Hnn… I have an idea… Come to my room at 7." He says. I smile then face the front as Yamamoto sensei comes in.

**Natsume's room| Mikan P.O.V.**

I knocked lightly on Natsume's door, not saying her name because people would arise suspicion. He opened the door and stepped aside. Ipassed him with a cheery smile and flopped down on his bed. He walked over to his desk with a rolling chair, and sat down and faced me.

"Since Ruka would do anything for animals, let's pretend someone wrote a note to him from the Active class, saying something that they need help with a certain animal."

"Hmm… That seems good…"I said while nodding"

"And Imai is such a greed, let's make a note saying something that, maybe, someone will reward her for all her inventions?"

I laughed. "Yea, Hotaru would love some Rabbits."

"So, lets write a note to both of them, with their… 'desired goals' and have them meet at the same place. Like maybe… Some where in the Northern forest?" said Natsume.

"Yeah! We'll maybe tell Hotaru that it's a secret reward, so that's why she has to go deep in the Northern Forest! And for Ruka, we'll say that there's an animal injured and they need his help, or… something like that! But… Hotaru's very clever and would probably suspect something…" My voice died down a bit.

"Maybe. But the reason she would think that, is probably that she would think 'they'll give it to me another time'. So we should add something like 'this is the only opportunity to get the Rabbits. There won't be another time to get them'." He drank a sip from his water bottle.

"Hmm… That's a really good idea. Are we gonna be in the forest to see how it turns out?" I ask.

"Or you can steal one of those camera bugs from her so that we'll be safe. But then again, Imai and Ruka would always eavesdrop on us. " Natsume said.

"Haha, yeah we should get back at them!" I pound a fist into my palm in revenge. Let's set a certain time so we have enough time to get there. But wait… the Northern forest is really big. We should tell them a certain spot in it. Is there some sort of pond, or … something?" I said.

" There's a stone circle there. It's got benches there too. I'm pretty sure it's the only one in the Northern forest."

"Great! We'll tell them to go there. Hotaru would probably bring some sort of tracking device, and I'm guessing Ruka knows where it is, right?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Me and Ruka go there sometimes." He said blandly.

"Ok then I'll start the note and tell me what you think!" I smile.

"Make sure you don't use the same handwriting. Disguise it somehow."

"Oh you're right!" I exclaim as I pull his desk chair. Natsume stands up and picks up a manga magazine off the ground. He leans back on his bed and covers his face with it.

After writing for about 2 minutes. I read what I wrote:

"For Imai-san. Your great inventions have been recognized and we would like to give you a special award. Meet at the stone circle on tomorrow at 7:00 p.m.

-Gakuen Alice staff

P.S., this will be the only opportunity to get this many Rabbits."

I read it to Natsume and he shrugs. "Ok."

"Is there something I should add?" I said looking over the note.

"No, it's fine." He said, not looking away from his magazine."

"Ok now you should write Ruka's. So that the handwriting is different." I say handing him some paper. He grabs it and swings off the bed. I switch spots with him and I read his magazine.

He lazily writes something and I scan some random action mangas. "Ok, this is what I wrote," he says turning his chair towards me. "To Ruka-kun. We need help with something involving an animal we found in the forest. Meet us today at 7:00 p.m. Your friends from the active class." he put the paper on his lap. "I put 'today', so that it seems more of an urgent thing. It'll be less suspicious that way."

I put the magazine on my stomach. "Oh yeaah, good idea! Ok, I'll tape this note on Hotaru's door when I walk back. Do you have any?" I ask sitting up.

He opens a drawer and pulls out some clear tape then slams the drawer shut. He throws Hotaru's note and the tape towards me. "Thanks!" I say with a smile. I tear some tape off and attach it to the top of the note. I jump off his bed with the note in my hand. "Ok, bye Natsume!" I yell and walk towards the door. I don't hear him respond so I turn around. He has a sort of sad look. "Natsume, what's wrong?" he doesn't say anything, just stares at me. With… Anger? Sadness? I walk towards him and he doesn't say anything. "Natsume…?" I lean towards him. He just stares at me.

Then he grabs my face and crushes his lips into mine. I get shocked by that then close my eyes. I put my arms around his neck and we stay like that for about another minute. Then he parts away and a tiny smile creeps on his face. I just make a great smile, mixed with a laugh and hug him. He holds my head. I part away and smile. "Bye Natsume!" I wave then walk out the door. I hear him quietly mumble 'bye' and I shut the door while smiling at Natsume.

I walk as quickly and quietly as I can through the hallway and then stop in front of Hotaru's door. I quickly check if there are any cameras or some sort of security devices. I don't see any and I quickly stick the paper on Hotaru's door and run quietly to my room. I quickly turn behind my door and quietly shut the door and lock it. I walk over to my bed, change into my pajamas and turn the light off. I mainly went to sleep early in case Hotaru came to my room.

I lay there thinking how the plan will work. Hotaru might see through it all and not go, knowing it was a scam. Or one of them comes too early, seeing that no one is there. Then again, whatever happens, happens. After all, it is their choice if they wanna be together or not. But they look so lonely now… and it would be so nice if they were together… It would make me stop feeling so guilty. If it doesn't work out, let's just go to Central Town more often! Either just me and Hotaru, or all of us as a group!

Oh well… I'm just gonna go to sleep and see how this turns out tomorrow…

* * *

**Okee so tell me if you want a second chapter:D again, sorry if they get out of character =_=**


End file.
